


It Never Should Have Happened

by My_Alter_Ego



Category: White Collar (TV 2009)
Genre: Drunkenness, Gen, drabble plus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Alter_Ego/pseuds/My_Alter_Ego
Summary: Peter feels guilty for putting Neal in harm’s way.
Relationships: Peter Burke & Neal Caffrey
Comments: 5
Kudos: 30





	It Never Should Have Happened

“It never should have happened, not like this,” Peter thought to himself as he gazed down at his CI asleep on his sofa. “Passed out” would have been a better description of a young con man who had gone head to head with an old Russian in Brighton Beach. Usually a moderate wine imbiber, Neal had matched the elusive arms dealer and his vodka, drink for drink, until he had gotten the wily criminal to incriminate himself on the wire. After the take down, Neal couldn’t walk a straight line, much less string together a coherent thought, but he had come through during crunch time for the FBI.

Peter felt a pang of guilt for cavalierly using his indentured parolee in what could have become a very dangerous situation. It wasn’t the first time that Neal had paid a price during their partnership. He had been drugged, beaten, and shot at on a few occasions, as well as risking alcohol poisoning today. That was a hell of a penance to pay for bond forgery. Not for the first time, Peter wished the circumstances of their deal could be different.


End file.
